ABSTRACT Core C is the Mouse Resources Core. All three Projects will make extensive use of genetically modified mice for their proposed experiments. The purpose of Core C is to provide a centralized localization of the animals, sharing of common breeding stocks, and uniform performance of genotype analyses, which will maximize efficiency and minimize costs associated with the production and maintenance of the mice needed for the proposed experiments. Specific activities of the Core C include (1) assistance in the generation of new genetically modified mouse models; (2) establishment and maintenance of breeding stocks; (3) generation of timed pregnancies; (4) generation of postnatal experimental animals; (5) delivery of experimental animals to the appropriate laboratory for use; (6) distribution of genetically modified mouse models. Core C personnel are well-trained in all aspects of the services to be provided. Given the heavy reliance on genetically modified animals and the proven performance of the Core personnel, the importance of Core C to the success of the Program Project Grant application cannot be overstated. RELEVANCE The major benefit of this Mouse Resources Core to these three Projects is to facilitate development of new animal models and efficient usage of existing animal models of human disease thereby accelerating basic discovery. The benefit of this Core to society is to maximize efficiency and minimize the costs associated with usage of animal models of human disease.